dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GabrielleduVent
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 12:19, 30 January 2012 Alistair Would you not agree that Fiona's pretty much the only viable candidate for Alistair's mother? Read Maric's and Fiona's pages on the wiki, and read The Calling itself. It all but explicitly stated that she is Alistairs mother. Arctistor23 (talk) 00:44, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey you never know, it might well be the very same rose. But I suppose I understand whta you're saying. But when it turns out to be true, I'll be saying: "I told your so!" :) --Arctistor23 (talk) 00:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Leliana I've left a message for you here) Asherinka (talk) 19:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It says in her background that she considers herself Fereldan. Many Americans consider themselves Irish, English, German, e.t.c., so I think if she considers herself Fereldan, then it isn't too crazy to add that category. To be honest, I don't remember at all when she says anything like that in Origins. If that is true, I might agree. But when does she say that?Asherinka (talk) 19:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) here.--GabrielleduVent (talk) 19:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thanks) Then I agree. Asherinka (talk) 19:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I know and Understand that it was a stupid question but it was truly just a question mention in jest, as just for my own odd and weird since of humor.--Charlie.look (talk) 17:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gabrielle, you mentioned some time ago that you got DA2 for dirt-cheap (or something along those lines) and also got most of the DLC for free. I'm thinking I might try to get DA2 for PC (to play for shits and giggles, mostly); any tips to get all those tidbits in the same way you did? Thanks & Cheers EzzyD (talk) 14:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) You need not worry I am not going any where. I look forward to reading everyone's thoughts and blogs. I am a Huge fan of the Qun, I am hoping in DA3 to see the return of STEN from DA: Origins.--Charlie.look (talk) 21:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, is there something wrong with the Chat today? I can't seem to log in. EzzyD (talk) 18:44, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry!! I accidently overwrote you message on the thread "I love this game so much...", D-day informed me and fixed it, but I am so sorry and I want you to know it was not intentional. Ccg08 (talk) 18:04, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, does RathianWarrior ALWAYS have a large stick shoved up somewhere unpleasant? :P EzzyD (talk) 12:49, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to let you know that I'm gathering notes for my fiction now, as you wanted to read it. :) EzzyD (talk) 15:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, so why did you want so see my notes anyway? I'm just asking cause it seemed like an odd request. EzzyD (talk) 17:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, did the Chat just close down? It won't let me connect. EzzyD (talk) 14:52, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Golem control rod I was curious if you've ever played Legacy or Journeys. I assumed the rods never appeared in those games when I wrote up the page. I am second guessing myself on that assumption now that I am bored and looking over my old articles. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 16:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Something to talk about Gabby, i need to talk to you about something next time we are on the chat, is it alright?, thanks,--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 15:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) No Ned So Ygrain caught me in the chat earlier today and it doesn't look like she'll be able to help with our project, so I guess that means we're down to 3. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 18:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. I'll just remove her from the roster. We had enough warriors anyway. 18:29, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Gab! I was about to add some categories and also some extra stuff on that page, but I guess you were quicker than me! Thanks anyway ;) Yours, 05:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind at all. Hope you had a good morning by the way :P 11:47, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gab! I started typing an email to David Gaider about ideas and features which will be awesome to see in Dragon Age 3. If you have any ideas, you can share them with me in order to send them over to D.G. 11:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Jak Darckner Thanks for telling me. He's just earned himself an extended block. 13:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again 21:07, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Spotted it earlier, thanks 14:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you can of course delete any inflammatory posts yourself they're clearly insulting or trollish. 16:25, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Bearskarn Page Thank you for the edit on this new page of mine! I searched but hadn't seen it as coming up on the wiki when I created the page, and I apologize for the accidental duplication. Thanks for doublechecking it! :) WardenWade (talk) 16:42, July 30, 2012 (UTC) 4 Wardens Good news, the retyping took less time then I thought. Here's the link: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:Isolationistmagi/Solaryn_1 I'll be putting it on her character page as well. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 19:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for converting my page into a forum. Don't be surprised if d-day (or D-day) starts a new forum that sounds similar to mine. I just found out what you did after I sent message about my predicament and gave my permission to start the forum.--KCMueller (talk) 02:57, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat Are you around for the chat? Iso wanted me to set a date but I was unable to, and I've just found myself with a little time to spare now. --Ygrain (talk) 17:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, chat For Christ's sake, this chat is killing me. If you'd like to continue talking, you can add me to Skype. If so, let me know and I'll give you my address. (If you notice this message in time, that is.) --Margerard (talk) 18:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Done http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ygrain/Ned_1 I suppose we won't go into the Alistair subplot, so Ned won't find him there and will be all the more brooding for that. --Ygrain (talk) 09:22, March 2, 2013 (UTC)